VGCW/2013-11-22
__TOC__ '“Social Link Rank 420” Falls Count Anywhere ⅔ Falls Match' Matchup Highlights Chie starts off very strong and aggressive, letting very little offense from her opponent. The match goes outside until returning to the ring. Chie then delivers a Galactic Punt, and continues her assault. Shaundi is tired of taking shit from a dragon, proceeds to make a comeback, that ends with a Feel Boss. Chie immediately escapes the ring, where the fight takes place for awhile, and delivers another Galactic Punt for a pinfall, going up 1-0. Tossing Chie back into the ring, the match goes back and forth until Chie starts to mount a comeback. As she is preparing for another Galactic Punt, Chie stairs into the distance, pondering, with a stunned Shaundi. Seeing an opportunity, Shaundi attacks, but is met with another Galactic Punt. It doesn't seem to phase the Shaundi, as she mounts an offense with little retaliation, leading into a Feel Boss to even the score 1-1. The match goes back and forth, with Shaundi getting a slight upper hand. It eventually leads to Shaundi coming ahead on top, as an STO and another Feel Boss later, Shaundi pins Chie to win the match 2-1 in a very energized opener. Winner Other Plot Backstage Shaundi hurries back to the GM Office and is asked by The Saint if she had fired the audio controller for not playing her right entrance theme on the 2013-10-30 show. Shaundi had not since this is the first she's been asked about it, but agrees to follow the orders from "Saint". The Saint tells Shaundi to call her Boss, despite losing to The Boss on the 2013-10-30 show for the rights of the name. Shaundi suggests that she may not have to call The Saint, Boss for much longer if The Saint keeps losing. After some, Third Street Style Bonding, The Saint implies that The Boss will be getting a "reward" for winning, tonight. '“Run Away from the Crazy” Singles Match' Matchup Highlights Its been a good while from the last time either competitor had a singles match, but both start off evenly. The Match continues to be very even until Daisy delivers a powerful knee, which leads into a Daisy Cutter. Faith doesn't go down however, as she mounts an offense that leads to her taking Daisy outside and putting her through Table-san with a DDT, so yeah it worked this time for Faith. It doesn't keep Daisy down for long, as she re-enters the ring at 7, but is greeted by more pain. A missed dive from the ropes was just the opening Daisy needed, as she proceeds to assault Faith, leading into another Daisy Cutter while Faith was apparently talking trash to the audience. Winner Other Plot In a dressing room, Dick Gumshoe is checking on Lightning after she lost to Carmen Sandiego on the 2013-10-30 show. Lightning says she's okay but asks where Carmen is, and apparently she's no where near the Arena as the Tracking Device shows nothing. Lightning wonders if Carmen found the tracker, but Dick reassures that he'll get her next time. '“Do I Really Need to Make Another Shadow Moses Joke?” Falls Count Anywhere Extreme Rules Match' Matchup Highlights The match starts off well enough for Peach, as he has the slight advantage for most of the beggining. Peach proceeds to take the match outside to grab weapons, which eventually leads to attacking Meryl with a Table. Meryl responds in kind with a brutal assault with a Sledge Hammer. The Match is taken back inside the ring, where Meryl starts to take complete control, leading into a Codebreaker for the win. Winner Other Plot James comes out onto the Staging. James recounts that Jessie has officially left Team Rocket to try working on her own. James says you can't have a team with just one member, and announces that Jessie will face the newest member of Team Rocket, Rinoa Heartilly! '“Rocking Again” Singles Match' Matchup Highlights Rinoa has once again shifted her gimmick and joined Team Rocket, with James at her side. Jessie is apparently no longer a Rocket, despite coming out to the theme of it. It's not a good time to be Jessie, the match is in Rinoa's favor, and is dispached relatively quickly by a whatever bomb. It was not a long match. Winner '“The Keaton?” Newcomer Challenge Match' Matchup Highlights The UNITY secret agent joins the war zone called WVGCW, going up against the former champion Zelda, who's coming off a win with and against her partner. The Princess starts off the match in good control for most the match. Cate gets a good offense here and there, but its mostly Zelda in control. Suddenly a toss to the turnbuckle leads into Cate Ultraplexing Zelda, giving WVGCW its 4th Ultraplex finish, as Zelda is unable to get back in the ring for a 10 count. Winner Other Plot Roll Caskett is in a dressing room with Poison, asking if she's ready for her match. Recounting their Tied Iron Woman Match on 2013-08-22, Poison says she's ready. '"2Hot4Twitch" Singles Match' Matchup Highlights The match starts off already hype due to Andore's theme being played, Bayonetta had something to cement. Well whatever it was, she was giving Poison a very hard time, as The Witch simply had a better grasp in the match, not allowing Poison much in the way of offense. Bayonetta eventually pins Poison with a Hurricana pin. A good note: Bayo didnt really botch anything this match, as it was clear and cut on who won. Winner Other Plot Inside The Witches Three's Lair, Gruntilda Winkybunion is trying to hype up Terra Branford for her TLC Match against Ivy Valentine for the Gurl Gamer Championship. Terra says she's ready but hopes she can keep her composure down. '"Cave Johnson" Falls Count Anywhere Match' Matchup Highlights Both powerhouses of undefeated in singles destruction square off, as Chell starts off the match with power. Ayla then counters evenly, with both hitting each other with powerful moves. Neither are able to gain a good solid lead, as the match then goes outside of the ring, then back into the ring as neither are relenting. Ayla then proceeds to grab a Shiny Chair, but Chell is having none of that. Ayla and Chell once again take it to the outside. Chell then tosses Ayla to the barricade, delivering a mighty headbutt that allows her to pin Ayla for a 3 count, much to the surprise of the audience and possibly Chell herself. Winner Other Plot Backstage, The Saint confronts The Boss and "rewards" her that her Gurl Co-Op Championship match against Still Alive will not only be Tornado Tag, but Extreme Rules as well. Category:Broadcast Category:Female Division Category:Falls Count Anywhere Category:⅔ Falls Category:Singles Category:Extreme Rules Category:Newcomer Challenge